


Letters

by bashfulberry



Category: Free!
Genre: Day 2, M/M, SouRin Week 2015, Tokyo/Sydney
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 19:58:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4800368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bashfulberry/pseuds/bashfulberry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A compilation of letters from Rin to Sousuke</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letters

Dear Sousuke,  
Australia is so much different than Japan. People speak English very fast so I don't understand everything. But Russell and Lori help a lot (my homestay parents insisted that I call them by their given name though it still feels odd). They're really nice. Lori makes pancakes for breakfast and Russell goes running with me in the evening. They also have a dog. His name is Max and I like to play with him. We play catch and he is always very happy when I throw him a ball. Russell said we can take him with us when we go running. I'm so excited. I've never jogged with a dog.  
Everyone is nice here but I still feel kind of out of place. I don't belong here. It would have been so much easier with you here, Sousuke.  
I'll write you soon  
Rin

 

Dear Sousuke,  
I think I'm slowly getting used to being here. Russell and Lori showed me swim club today. There are many boys our age and they're relly good at swimming. I have a feeling I'll have a lot of fun with them.  
I've been jogging with Russell and Max every two evenings and I think I'm still in shape just like back in Japan. So I'll show those Aussies I can really swim. And maybe I'll even find some I'd like to swim relays with. Though I'd like to compete against them with you on my side.  
It's still difficult for me to communicate with Russell and Lori, my classmates and teachers. But I'm getting better in English.  
How are you? Are you going to swim in a relay?  
Rin

 

Sousuke,  
I can't do it. Those guys from the swim club are way too good. I'll never be as fast as them. I don't think I'll ever be able to. How could I think I can compete against them? I'm not good enough for them. I'm not good enough for swim club. The boys look at me with pity. I don't belong with them. I don't belong here.  
I want to go back. I miss you and swimming with you so much. It was so easier then.  
Rin

 

Dear Sousuke,  
I'd like to thank you. For your support. For everything you've done for me. I didn't give up swimming only because of you. So we can swim together again some day.  
I stayed in the club and trained really hard. I jogged everyday and swimmed more than ever. And it payed off. Now I'm not the worst one. One of the boys actually congratulated me my progress. The coach also told me I've done a good job.  
I can't wait to swim with you again. I'll totally beat you  
Rin

 

Dear Sousuke,  
sorry for not writing for so long. I was so busy since it's the swimming season. Add an English project I had to do, science tests and all the maths I completely don't understand and you'll get the idea of how my life looked like for the last few weeks. Who even invented maths?  
I heard you Gou came to the same school as you. It's good for her to have someone she knows near. You're like another older brother for her. She has always liked you better and it still makes me kind of mad.  
I hope you guys are good there in Japan. Japan... I'm slowly forgetting how it was living there. But don't worry I'll never forget you.  
Take care of yourself. And take care of Gou  
Rin

 

Sousuke,  
I'm so excited! My hand is trembling as I'm writing so I hope you're able to read everything. I just found out I'm coming back to Japan. I'm coming back, Sousuke! I can't wait to see you again. I wonder how have you changed. Maybe we could swim and see who's faster?  
I just remembered you won the last time and you still haven't told me what do you want as your prize. You have to tell me as soon as we meet.  
Can't wait  
Rin

**Author's Note:**

> You can always talk to me about Sourin on tumblr @bashful-berry


End file.
